Message oriented middleware (MOM) has been available for many years. In October 1998, an industry standard emerged from Sun Microsystems, the Java Message Service (JMS). At a programming interface level, this standard describes how a messaging middleware is accessed from a Java application. The two main abstractions of JMS are “topics” (publish/subscribe messaging) and “queues” (point-to-point messaging). While the standard describes the interface to the messaging middleware, the implementation of the middleware is not specified. Also, integration of wireless mobile devices (such as phones, pagers, personal digital assistants or laptops) is not specified.
Existing messaging middleware allows one to access the middleware from non-mobile devices (personal computers or server computers) over wireline networks (Ethernet or Token Ring). These networks usually run communication protocols such as TCP/IP, HTTP or SSL. Supporting wireless mobile devices requires the vendor of the middleware to implement a message transmission protocol atop a wireless transport protocol (such as WAP, GSM, SMS, GPRS, or UMTS) and to integrate this message transmission protocol into the middleware.
This leads to limited applicability for the following reasons:                State of the art JMS messaging middleware requires more computer memory than is available on mobile devices.        Mobile devices, which are often disconnected from a corporate network, are unsupported in state of the art JMS messaging middleware products.        Wireless protocols such as WAP, SMS, GPRS or UMTS are not supported by state of the art JMS messaging middleware products, unless the TCP/IP, HTTP or SSL protocol is used atop those wireless protocols.        Though state of the art JMS messaging middleware products support communication protocols such as TCP/IP, HTTP, and SSL, they do not support any other communication protocols.        
Further, there are considerable performance impacts, as TCP, HTTP or SSL were designed for wireline networks and thus do not perform well on wireless networks.